This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The long-term objective of this funded research is to treat type I Diabetes and to prevent its devastating complications using islet-cell xeno transplantation. Through the three funded program project grants we are actively exploring the use of porcine islets as an alternative to human islets for transplantation to reverse diabetes in humans. In this collaboration between the CMRR and the Diabetes Institute for Immunology and Transplantation (DIIT) at U of MN, our goal is to 1) assess the readiness and/or suitability of the transplantation site by measuring the vascularization with ultra high field (UHF) MRI and 2) assess the pre- and post-transplant viability of islets using magnetic resonance spectroscopy methods.